1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to expansion apparatuses, particularly to a hard disk expansion apparatus and an electronic device employing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase storage space of an electronic device, a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA)/serial attached SCSI (SAS) expansion card can be installed in a motherboard of the electronic device for support of mass storage devices such as hard disk drives. However, the complex connection between the SATA/SAS expansion card and the motherboard is a disadvantage because the SATA/SAS expansion card must be connected to the motherboard via a plurality of cables.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.